This invention relates to novel indan derivatives having Thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonistic activity and a process for preparing the same.
Thromboxane A.sub.2 (hereinafter referred to as TxA.sub.2) is a metabolite of arachidonic acid which exists widely in various organs of animals (e.g. liver, kidney, lung, brain, etc.). Said TxA.sub.2 is known to show platelet aggregation activity and induces a variety of thromboses such as peripheral vascular thrombosis, pulmonary embolism, coronary artery thrombosis, myocardial infarction, transient ischemia, and the like. In this connection, 4-(2-benzenesulfonylaminoethyl)phenoxyacetic acid which shows TxA.sub.2 -antagonistic activity has been suggested to be useful for therapeutic treatment of these diseases (cf. Thrombosis Research, 35, pp. 379-395 (1984)).